


Drabble Collection 06

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a human being, Kise-kun, so please stop acting like an octopus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection 06

**[Kise/Kuroko, manager AU]**

When Kuroko is angry, he likes to give Kise the silent treatment. It’s what he’s doing right now as he strides purposely in the direction of their office, ignoring Kise as he trails along behind him at a discreet distance. Kise knows he’s in trouble, which is why he doesn’t keep pace at Kuroko’s side the way he normally would, but after fifteen minutes of keeping his mouth shut to avoid annoying Kuroko more he finally reaches his limit.

“Are you still mad, Kurokocchi?” There’s no answer, so Kise takes it to mean that Kuroko’s bad mood hasn’t disappeared. Sighing dejectedly, Kise stares at Kuroko’s back. His shoulders are hunched, and they look tense from what Kise sees, so he makes an attempt at getting back into Kuroko’s good books. “Maybe we should take a break? There’s a while to go yet before the next shoot, and you seem pretty stressed out. I could even give you a massage?”

Kuroko surprises him by coming to an abrupt halt, and he’s the one who sighs this time, shoulders slumping as if in defeat. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Kise steps closer.

“Come on, Kurokocchi, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“You’re an idiot,” says Kuroko. “That’s what’s wrong.” 

But it’s not really an insult. He sounds more resigned than anything.

“You tell me so at least five times a day,” Kise points out, and he doesn’t miss the tiny twitch of Kuroko’s lips, like he’s trying not to smile. “But that’s just you being your usual tsundere self. Why are you upset with me?”

“I’m not upset with you,” Kuroko corrects. “I’m upset *for* you.”

“Because I turned down that commercial?”

Kise doesn’t need Kuroko to tell him he’s just wasted what could have been a huge opportunity for him, what could have been his chance to make the step from the modeling industry to the film industry, what could have been a way to further increase his popularity and put him even more in demand.

“You’ll regret it,” Kuroko warns.

“I won’t,” Kise counters. “There’ll be other offers in the future.”

It’s an odd reversal of roles. Kuroko has always been stubborn, and Kise typically tends to give in, if only to appease him, but there are some things he refuses to do, even for his manager.

Raising an eyebrow, Kuroko asks, “Are you at least going to give me an explanation for your selfishness?”

“I have my reasons,” Kise says solemnly, “and I consider them to be very important because… because…” His expression crumbles, and he throws himself at Kuroko, squeezing him tight and burying his face into his neck, wailing, “I could never kiss anyone other than you! The mere thought of being unfaithful is enough to break my heart!”

Indulging him for once instead of pushing him away, Kuroko pats him on the back. “It’s called acting, Kise-kun, and that’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re starring in a commercial. You’re only pretending to express affection for the other person. None of it is real.”

“I don’t care,” Kise insists. “My lips belong only to Kurokocchi.”

“Now you’re just being childish.”

It’s not what Kise wants to hear. “Weren’t you jealous? I know I wouldn’t be able to stand watching you kiss someone else, even if it was all an act.”

“Unlike you, I prefer to keep my work life separate from my private life,” Kuroko reminds him, as prim and proper as ever, and so professional it hurts. “My personal feelings are irrelevant.”

“Be honest,” Kise says softly, drawing back so he can see Kuroko’s face. “Were you?”

Kuroko averts his gaze, uncomfortable. He opens his mouth, probably to give another response that’s the opposite of what he’d really rather say, and Kise shushes him by placing a finger to his lips.

“Tell me the truth, Kurokocchi.”

But Kuroko is sneaky, and chooses to give his answer not with words, but with the way he curls his fingers into Kise’s shirt. The gesture is everything Kuroko won’t say out loud, demanding, possessive, refusing to let Kise out of his reach. And because Kise is as weak against Kuroko as he’s always been, he lets him off by attaching himself to Kuroko’s body and smothering him – literally – with love.

“You’re a human being, Kise-kun, so please stop acting like an octopus.”

Kise can’t help smirking at that, because it’s like an invitation to be lecherous. “But if I really were an octopus, I would do indecent things to you with my tenta–”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because the next thing he knows, he’s lying on the ground and moaning in pain.

“I’ll meet you at the office once you’ve recovered,” Kuroko says calmly, like he hasn’t just punched his colleague in the gut, and Kise watches him walk away with watering eyes.

~~

**[Takao/Kuroko, questioning Takao's mental age]**

Some people laugh as a method of dealing with stress or to hide their nervousness. Nine times out of ten, Takao laughs because he finds hilarity in everyone and everything. Today, however, he’s laughing for another reason altogether, and Kuroko doesn’t bother to hide how annoying it is.

“Takao-kun,” he says sternly, feeling like he’s lecturing a little kid for being naughty, “please stop snickering while I’m trying to suck your cock.”

“But-” Takao snorts, clutching his sides helplessly. “I just… oh my god, you-” His laughter starts to verge on being hysterical. “You said… ahaha, I can’t.” He tries again, lips twitching as he attempts to contain his amusement. “You said *cock*.”

And then he crumples into a fit of giggles, leaving Kuroko questioning his mental age.

“I wish you’d stop behaving like this,” Kuroko sighs, as his desire to perform fellatio begins to drain away. “It’s not sexy at all.”

“Give me a minute.” Takao draws in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Okay. I’m good.” But he isn’t, not really, because he lets out a “pfft” noise three seconds later and goes right back to snickering. “Sorry,” he gasps. “But it’s kind of your fault for being such a pervert.”

“Says the person who asked me to give him a blowjob,” Kuroko reminds him dryly, but that doesn’t help because it only makes Takao laugh harder, just at a higher pitch.

He could wait for Takao to stop on his own, but then he’d probably be here for the rest of the day and Kuroko doesn’t have the time or the patience for that, so he chooses another method to shut Takao up instead by sliding his mouth down his cock. It works wonderfully in that when Takao laughs again, it’s breathless and shaky and comes out as more of a moan than a chortle.

“There,” says Kuroko, slipping off briefly to drag the flat of his tongue from base to tip. “That’s much better.”

Takao nods meekly, too turned on to even cackle, and now Kuroko is the only one who’s smiling.

~~

**[Himuro/Kuroko, similarities]**

It’s a good thing Kuroko is so patient, because otherwise he would have gotten annoyed long ago with the way Kagami has been taking forever to start the conversation. Instead, he simply sips his vanilla shake while waiting to hear what Kagami is trying to tell him. It takes a while, but finally, expression awkward and stumbling over his words, Kagami says, “So, um, you know how I’ve been hanging out a lot with Aomine lately?”

“I do,” says Kuroko.

“Well,” Kagami continues, fidgeting with a napkin to distract him from actually having to look at the person he’s talking to, “we, uh, kind of decided to… start dating.”

He cringes a little at that, like he finds what he’s said to be horrendously embarrassing, but also because he’s not so sure he wants to see what Kuroko’s reaction is.

“And?” Kuroko prompts.

“That’s it,” Kagami concludes. “Um,” he adds, sounding somewhat lost, so he shrugs his shoulders with a feeble, “yeah.”

“Kagami-kun,” says Kuroko gently, “you really don’t need my permission.”

“It’s just-” Kagami looks up at last, completely lacking in his usual confidence for once and sounding frustrated by his own ineloquence. “You’ve known Aomine way longer than I have. He’s - how can I put this - someone whose existence you’d consider to be important?”

“You’re important to me too,” Kuroko reminds him.

Again, Kagami shrugs. “I dunno, it seemed like the right thing to do, to go to you first.”

Amused, Kuroko says, “I see. So this is basically a case of ‘please give me your daughter.’” Kuroko sighs. "You and Aomine-kun really are alike. To be honest, he already approached me yesterday and said more or less the same as you did.”

“He did?” Kagami sounds surprised, and his expression is cautious but hopeful. “Then you don’t mind?”

“Why should I?” Kuroko smiles. “If anything, you have my blessing.”

Kagami’s face lights up, but then he promptly straightens it and clears his throat, pretending that he’s not as happy as he looks. “Oh. Okay. Great.”

“Just keep the fighting to a minimum,” Kuroko warns. “And don’t break any beds the way you so frequently destroy basketball hoops.”

“We won’t.” Kagami grimaces, obviously reluctant to divulge information of a more intimate nature. “Ugh, don’t even talk about that stuff.”

Kuroko could tease him, but he doesn’t. He simply watches Kagami, appetite recovered, devour his pile of burgers, which have long since gone cold during his earlier dithering, but high on the happiness and excitement of beginning a new relationship, anything would probably taste good to him right now. Kagami leaves first, grinning to Kuroko in gratitude before he goes, but Kuroko remains in his seat, staring at the spot that Kagami has just vacated. It’s filled again a few minutes later, and a familiar voice speaks up.

“Are you sure about this?” Himuro places a fresh shake in front of Kuroko, who gives a nod of thanks.

“If you love someone, let them go. Isn’t that what people say?”

“There’s another saying,” Himuro counters. “All is fair in love and war.”

Kuroko smiles again, wryly this time. “As expected, Himuro-san, you’re not afraid to fight dirty.”

Himuro offers a smile of his own. “Neither are you.”

Kuroko can’t deny it. Like Kagami and Aomine, he and Himuro recognise and acknowledge the similarities between them. “I suppose we have a lot in common.”

“Yes,” says Himuro. “I suppose we do.”

In which case, they’re likely to either clash or gel, but as Kuroko has seen for himself, it’s possible to do both and still maintain a certain level of compatibility. Even their names resemble each other’s, although the meanings are different, and Kuroko stares straight at Himuro with none of the embarrassment Kagami displayed when talking about Aomine.

“I believe you’re flirting with me, Himuro-san.”

Himuro raises an eyebrow. “I believe you’re flirting back, Kuroko-kun.”

“Yes,” says Kuroko. “I suppose I am.”

He lowers his lashes, deceptively demure, but he knows Himuro can see his challenge for what it really is. Their intensity is quieter and less explosive than what Kagami shares with Aomine, but it burns just as bright and passionate, and Kuroko is willing to play along, to see how far this game will take them.


End file.
